Vampire love
by Alovesmysteryz
Summary: Edwards point of view of how they meet. i have changed the names and powers. first fsnfic


**This is my first fanfic so please read, enjoy then review**

CHAPTER 1 FIRST SIGHT

I spotted the bear running, it would have been a to fast and far away movement for human eyes but I caught it and ran after the bear. The ground of the forest moving swiftly under my feet, I got near the bear and attacked, its sweet blood flowing through my mouth, I finished it of and went to look for more food. I was just about to go south when I heard my sister in my mind _"come back Sam, we need to get ready for school" _I had forgotten that today was our first day at our new school. We had to keep moving schools every time we pass collage because we as vampires don't age we stay the same age forever until someone kills us by tearing us into pieces and then burning us. I ran back to my other siblings and foster parents. I had a sister Lucy, with short brown hair with the same golden eyes as the rest of us and the power to push thoughts into peoples mind and read minds, my other sister was Victoria, she had long straight blond hair and the power of controlling emotions, other than the sisters I have two brothers one named Paul, short black hair and the power of making things invisible, and the other named Seth, short wavy blond hair and the power to change phases, my foster parents, Renee and Charlie, both had short blond hair and the golden eyes, and I Sam had short straight light brown hair and the power to see the future.

Renee and Charlie went back to the hospital where they work in their black Holden barina while me and my siblings went of to our new school,forks high school, in my silver Volvo.

While I was driving I suddenly had a vision of a girl, a human girl, with long brown straight hair and dark brown eyes, sitting with some other humans, her friends, there was a boy and three girls, I could see the blood rushing through her veins.

I snapped back to reality but was still thinking about her, the smile and the creamy skin and the blood, no I shouldn't be thinking like that, I couldn't be thinking like that since my family had decided that we be vegetarians and live on animal blood not human blood, but still I couldn't get her of my mind and if I had seen the future why had I seen that girl, how was she related to me?

Lucy guessed something was wrong with me.

"Sam are you okay? Did you see something?"

"yeah, I saw a girl, a human girl, with her friends" my sister looked puzzled.

"what could that mean?"

"i don't know lets just wait and see"

"you don't think she could be some kind of danger or something?" she questioned

"well I really I have no idea" I admitted "we will just have to wait"

"well I was thinking, what if she is destined to become a vampire?"

"no" I shouted "Lucy you know really well that we can't make someone a vampire against their will" how could she be so stupid "and anyways she wouldn't even know about us"

"well I was just-"

"were here" I interupted her, I really didn't want to remember that girl. I turned into the school and parked on the side near to the main building and we went inside.

We had gotten our schedules just as the bell rang. We split of, I had history first then science, after that I had english, then lunch break, and then physics and sport. I went into my first class and gave the teacher a note that was from the office lady, Mary, and he signed it and directed me to a empty seat. There was an empty spot next to me. The teacher started talking his name was Mr. Swan. He was explaining the history of forks when a girl walked in, she had a hood over her head so I couldn't see her face, she was coming towards the seat next to me. She sat down and took her hood of, she looked just like the girl in my vision, actually, she was the girl in my vision. the creamy skin and the dark brown eyes, the red lips and her smell, strawberry I guessed, and the blood rushing through her veins. I wanted the blood but I also wanted to protect her from any harm, like she was something special to me, but why would a human be special to me?

I couldn't help but stare at her. Once I even caught her looking my way but when I caught her she quickly turned away. The bell rang and I started to get up but she stopped me.

"hi, my name is Ashley Newman and I would like to welcome you to forks high school" she spoke in her silvery voice. She raised her hand to shake mine but I refused because if she touched me she would know I was different because my skin was cold like ice

"hi, I'm Sam uley"

"so where are you from?" she questioned

"um, I'm from Australia"

"oh, well would you like me to give you a tour of the school?"

"no thank you I already got one" I lied. I didn't want to spend time with her but after I said that I felt wrong because I kind of wanted to get to know her better

"well if you need anything just ask me" she said disappointed at the fact that I had already gotten a tour

"how would I know where you are?" I questioned

"i am always at the cafeteria or if I am not there I probably am outside near the forest"

"what class do you have next?"she asked

"science, why?"

"wow I have science next to"

we walked to science together and she told me about her friends, Niki, John, Sally and Lavisha. As we were entering class I saw Seth sitting on a table and I said bye to Ashley and went to sit next to him.

"who is she?" he asked pointing towards Ashley who was looking in our direction.

"Ashley" I said

"the one you had a vision about?" he guessed

"yes" I replied

"you sho-"he was interupted by our teacher

the rest of the day passed quickly I had nearly every class with Ashley and had 1 with Seth and 1 with Lucy and Victoria. As I was getting into the car I heard someone shouting my name.

"_it's Ashley, she wants to give you something"_ Lucy voice said in my head

I turned to see Ashley running towards me. She had an envelope in her hand. What is it?why can't she give it to me some other time?

She reached me and said "we are having a party tonight would you like to come?" then seeing my family behind me said "you guys can come to, it would be great to have you there"

"sure"Victoria said "nice to meet you, um"

"Ashley"

"nice to meet you Ashley"

"nice to meet you too"

"um, Ashley, this is my family, Lucy" I pointed to Lucy "that's Victoria, The one with the blond hair is Seth and the other is Paul"

"hi" they all replied

"well, I've got to go now, so see you tonight 7pm at the penguin, okay"

"sure, bye" I replied and got into the car.

We got to the party at exactly 7pm. The penguin had been decorated with red and black balloons and streamers and on a wall was written welcome. Sitting on a table left to the writing was Ashley with her friends. The vision I had. She was wearing a black and green sleeveless dress and had her hair was in a neat pony. She was gorgeous.

"hi" she said noticing us

"hi"

"_we're going to the dance floor, you and Ashley can talk" _Lucy said in my mind

"OK, go ahead" Lucy smiled and they all went to the dance floor

"hey, where are they going?" Ashley asked

"they are just going to the dance floor"

"oh, so come with me"

"where?" where would she want to take me?

"there" she said pointing to the table where all her friends were

"okay, lets go" I followed her to the table

"okay everyone I would like you to meet Sam" she said "and that's his family over there" she pointed to the dance floor "and Sam these are my friends, Lavisha" a tall girl with black curly hair and brown eyes "Niki" she pointed to a girl who looked like Lavisha but had straight hair "John" blond hair with blue eyes "and that's Sally" she pointed to a girl that was the same height as Lucy and had short blond hair with blue eyes.

A new song began to play and John shouted "hey everyone lets go and dance" they all went away except Ashley and me.

"so what do your parents do?" she asked

"well they are doctors, Renee and Charlie" "what do your parents do?"

"well my mom, Sue, is a designer and my dad, harry, is a business man"

"oh, so tell me about yourself"

"born in Hong Kong Oct 1st 1984 lived in London then Canada and currently living here" "now your turn"

"born in England 8th Feb 1985 and lived in Italy, Paris, America, Australia and New Zealand and now here" she had a shocked expression on her face and then a smile.

"so you have nearly been around the world"

"yeah"

"_we have to go now, we are outside in the car come right now" _I heard Lucy in my mind.

"i have to go, bye" I said to Ashley

she said something but I didn't hear because I was already out the door. I reached the car and got inside.

"what is it?" I asked them

"we don't now, Charlie just told us to come, he has something to tell us?" they replied

I drove of fast. We reached the house in 15 minutes. We went inside and found Charlie and Renee on the couch with a pile of news papers on the table in front of them.

"what is it?" I asked

"there is another vampire near here" Charlie answered

"what?who?" Lucy asked

"we don't know?" Renee said

"what can we do?" I asked

"don't get to mixed up with the humans so the would not guess who we are"

Ashley's image came into my mind and then another in which she was in the forest screaming in pain and on her neck was a bite, a vampire bite, and there was blood on her neck and she was screaming. She was turning into a vampire. But how could that be? She doesn't know about us. And then as an answer to my question I saw where she was screaming but this time the screaming wasn't there but in the middle were my and Ashley. She said something to me and then I showed her my vampire teeth. What was happening?. Then in my vision I bit her . How could I do that?. And then my first vision came again and I understood. But wait in the one she was screaming I wasn't there. Where was I?. And then I saw me fighting someone. Who?

I snapped out of it finding the concerned faces of my family.

"what happened? what did you see?" Victoria asked

"Ashley, she got.." I couldn't finish

"bitten" Lucy finished

CHAPTER 2 FRIENDS

The next day I went to history and saw that Ashley wasn't there.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

It had been a no show for 3 straight days. I had gotten to know that she had gotten into an accident on the night of the welcome party. She wasn't really hurt just a fractured leg. She would be back to school tomorrow. I couldn't even go see her because I wasn't supposed to know where she lived and her friends said they can't tell without her permission.

Today I had planned to go see her. Without her knowing I was there of course.

"YOU CAN NOT GO SEE HER" my sister screamed at me and a few people going by stared at her so she lowered her voice. "you can not go see her

"she wouldn't know I was there" I replied "and anyway why can't I?"

"because you going to see her just shows how much you like her and when the time comes you wouldn't want to stay away from her and then that person will..." she couldn't finish

I went to her and gave her a little hug and said "doesn't matter and anyway we are stronger. Didn't you see in my head that I was fighting him-"

"yes" she cut me of "but you were alone we were not with you"

I had to admit she had a point. But I was still going to Ashley's house. No matter what.

When I reached her house she was listening to music.

Taylor Swift i guessed.

I knocked on her window and she jumped up in suprise which made her neck hurt. She looked my way with a shocked expression and i mentioned her to open the window. She opened it and said...

** First fancfic please review**


End file.
